


Не все Герои - Избранные. Не все Избранные - Герои

by XMRomalia



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Полукровка-данмер по имени Манелл никогда не считал нужным вести собственный дневник. Однако, попав на Ввандефелл, он понял, что это один из единственных способов не сойти с ума. Или... не сойти незаметно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в форме дневника, упорос шел от действий самой игры.   
> Да-да, я опять в дарке. Это уже по жизни.

**15 Месяц Урожая.**  
  
Воу. На этой бумаге так перо хорошо и мягко пишет!... кхм.   
  
В закромах корабля нашел несколько чистых листов, вместе с ними - какую-то старую и дряхлую книгу, один переплет и остался, что крепкий. Джиуб показал мне, как на его родине из бумаги, нитки и твердого переплета делали записные книжки. "Дневник" - назвал он его.   
  
Отдал мне, сказав, что если Азура улыбнется ему - народ меров сам будет говорить о его деяниях, и никакая книжка им не понадобиться. Наивный дурак-даэдропоклонник. Я решил записывать, чтобы быть уверенным, что даже если сгину в море-океане, хоть кто-то да про меня вспомнит. Ну… или просто сможет сказать матушке, что с её сынишкой-полукровкой да приключилось.   
  
Я буду тебя в дальнейшем звать Ворри, ладно? Просто вот не знаю почему - ассоциируется с чем-то доверенным, дружеским это имя мне. Не понимаю, в чем причина. Я Манелл, но в принципе, это важно скорее для опознания, чем для… ух.   
  
Болит голова. Джиуб говорит, будет буря.   
Надеюсь этот проклятый корабль не утонет.   
  
**16 Месяц Урожая.**  
  
Мы доплыли. Первым делом обыскал все, что мог, и наворовал полные карманы разной нечисти. Словили на попытке спереть Алебастрово Блюдо. Побили по рукам и отпустили. Кожа до сих пор красная, а костяшки все еще саднят. Засранцы. Вот теперь для меня дело чести – спереть это гребанное блюдо, Дибеллой клянусь!   
  
**17 Месяц Урожая.**  
  
Спер кольцо, оказалось, оно принадлежало добрейшему пареньку-босмеру. Вернул ему его. Тем же вечером своровал это же кольцо с нехитрыми пожитками мальца из его же нычки. Хм. Ощущаю себя в родном Бравиле, где тебе вначале протягивают руку помощи, а за тем потрошат в ближайшем переулке ради парочки монеток.   
  
После, гуляя по окраинам Сейда Нин, на голову (нет, ну точно будто мстя за собрата!) свалился еще один босмер. Помер. На нем оказалась глупая шляпа и весьма удобная мантия. Спер, потому что красть у мертвого не грех.  
  
Запачканные листы его дневника пустил на костер вместе с собранным хворостом, а чистые добавил к тебе, Ворри. Кажется, стоит проваливать отсюда.   
  
**21 Месяц Урожая.**  
  
Хотел добраться до Вивека, дабы написать письмо матушке, но случайно неверно истолковал карту и в итоге оказался в Балморе (мама всегда говорила, что с ориентацией у меня туго, кхм). По пути встретилась стоянка бандитов - семерых матерых мужчин, которым бы ничего не стоило переломить мой позвоночник, как зубочистку. Приняли за своего человека, накормили, дали еды в дорогу и даже спальником поделились. Задумался над покупкой новой брони, ибо в старой, судя по всему, выгляжу уже ну совсем по-нищенски.   
  
Кажется, мне как раз в этой Балморе нужно было встретить... Коя? Кёя? А, Кая. Да, именно его. Как думаешь, Ворри, стоит с ним торговаться насчет этой самой переданной записки или лучше отдать её, забрать то, что дадут и свалить на все четыре стороны, радуясь, что вообще с миром отпустили после того, что я натворил?  
  
 **22 Месяц Урожая.**   
  
Этот мужик оказался Клинком. Мастером Клинков. Мастером-шпионом Клинков. И я тоже теперь Клинок. Новичок-Клинок. Не-мастер-новичок-Клинок. Интересно, у них действительно НАСТОЛЬКО туго с рекрутами, что они подбирают всех, кто на глаза попадется? Включая бедных, невинных посыльных… ладно. Про невинных я загнул. Но про бедных, Ворри, разве я не бедный?!  
  
Ох… странно это дело пахнет. Я был на пожизненном заключении в чертовой тюрьме за то, что украл парочку золотых украшений у девки, что оказалась подстилкой главы городской стражи; должен был до конца своей житейки-хренейки кормить крыс, а тут хлобысь, и такие почести. Вот попомнишь мои слова, Ворри, попомнишь – со свету сжить меня хотят, клянусь тебе.   
  
Только вот… зачем им это?   
  
**25 Месяц Урожая.**  
  
Ворри, срань Девятерых, ты мне просто не поверишь. Я был в двемерских руинах. Чертовых руинах чертовых Двемеров! Пошарив по сусекам надыбал целую горсть двемерских монет. Думаю, продав их каджиту-торговцу в Балморе, я смогу насобирать себе на новую мантию. Эта начинает протираться в районе... кхм. Неважно. В общем, выглядит она неважно. Вот.   
  
Хочу купить себе гуара. Кто тут сможет продать мне нормального вьючного гуара? Они такие милые...   
  
**26 Месяц Урожая.**  
  
Утром с горем пополам полез в родовую гробницу по просьбе орчихи-мага. Где это видано? Орк. Женщина. Маг. В Ввандефелле. В Имперском городе с этого бы смеялись, надрывая животы, Дибеллой клянусь тебе, дружище. Раз десять поблагодарил мысленно матушку за то, что в детстве оплачивала мне уроки обращения с оружием ближнего боя и начальной магии школы изменения. Иначе, богами клянусь, эта могила стала бы усыпальней и мне. Уныло звучит – но, отвечаю, так бы оно и было.   
  
Сомневаюсь, что теперь смогу столь подробно вести дневник. Уж очень-то хитро этот засранец Кай улыбался, когда я принес ему сведения. Не к добру это, Ворри, не к добру.   
  
Одна радость - ты по-прежнему будешь со мной. И, найдя мои пожитки на трупе, какой-нибудь искатель приключений вспомнит меня добрым словом.   
Хотя, думаю, мне уже к тому моменту будет все равно.   
  
**27 Месяца Урожая.**  
  
Должен был отбыть в Альд'рун, но вместо того слег с лихорадкой. Кай говорит, не уследил, когда был в гробнице, подцепил заразу от какого-то ходячего трупа или скриба, пока был в пути.   
  
А я что? Я рад, Ворри. Впервые с прибытия на этот проклятый остров смогу отоспаться.   
  
**30 Месяца Урожая.**  
  
Отоспаться. Серьезно? Отоспаться. Кажется, Дибелла услышала мои слова и решила мне в назидание за наглость подарить кошмар, подобному который я в жизни не видел. Это прозвучит странно... но, думаю, только тебе, Ворри, я и рассказать все, как было на самом деле.   
  
Во сне я был, думаю, альдмером. Иначе я просто не могу пояснить того, что все вокруг были высокими, статными мерами с золотистой кожей, да и я сам им был… Ну, я видел только руки ниже локтей, но думаю, я не настолько чокнулся, чтобы во сне выглядеть настолько глупо – золотые руки и серое тело, удумать только! Со мной был мужчина, и он вел меня, вел среди гостей. Это была свадьба... я думаю, догадываюсь, знаю, что это была свадьба. Моя свадьба.   
  
Он что-то говорил, а я начал задыхаться. Я не двигался, я чувствовал жгучую боль во всем теле, словно кожа сжигалась, стягивалась прямо на мне... и в придачу было помутнение рассудка, такое, что все гости в один момент стали живыми мертвецами. Они стояли, а мужчина передо мной говорил. Его пальцы, красивые пальцы, обратились длинными когтями, а само тело - исполосовалось шрамами. Хотел закричать - но не мог вдохнуть. Лёгкие будто драло изнутри чем-то острым, одновременно зазубренным.   
Мужчина коснулся своими когтями моего лица, оглаживая язвы, что то и дело проступали на коже, одновременно что-то шепча из-под маски. Успокаивающе, убаюкивающее. Словно пытаясь усыпить.   
  
Кай разбудил меня, сказав, что я истошно кричал сквозь сон. Сурово приказал никому не говорить о тревожных снах. Болит голова, очень, очень болит голова. Мне страшно, Ворри.  
  
 **2 Огня Очага.**  
  
Сын прачки и данмерского насильника, когда-то напившегося в стельку. Кажется, лучшего кандидата для Мокроуха Гильдии Воров и придумать трудно, ха?   
Прибыл в Вивек. Подумываю написать письмо матери и передать со следующим караваном. Интересно, даже если напишу - оно дойдет? А как скоро? Так хочется сказать ей что, по крайней мере, я хотя бы жив...   
  
Кошмары вновь мучают. Не такие, а если и схожие - то к утру я их почти не помню. Стараюсь поменьше спать или перед сном напиваться в стельку. Как ни странно, помогает. Проверенный способ маменьки, ха. Она говорила, отец постоянно им пользовался. Скучаю по ней. По нему не скучаю. Только иногда. Редко-редко-редко. Хотя, как я могу по нему скучать, не зная его? Трудно это…   
  
**5 Огня Очага.**  
  
Опять подцепил какую-то заразу. Все ладони в сыпи. Ма-аленькой, противной. Милая девчонка-бретон из Квартала Чужеземцев перевязала мне руки, даже монеты не взяв, пригласив в свои комнаты, где, похоже, было что-то на подобии мини-клиники.   
  
На секунду, буквально на секундочку, показалось, что на лице моем маска, а руки и не руки вовсе - а лапы, с длинными и уродливыми когтями.   
Закричал, ибо почувствовал жуткую боль, будто бы кожу начал жечь огонь, что не оберегал, а испепелял, уничтожал. Испугал девчонку, она упала со стульчака, с помощью которого доставала лекарства с верхних полок и сломала себе шею. Со страшным, отвратительно-тихим хрустом.   
  
Собрал все, что может пригодиться для будущих вылазок, включая несколько зелий исцеления от болезней, и ушел, тихо прикрыв дверь. Девчонка так и осталась лежать на полу, смотря на мир пустыми, испуганными глазами. Её найдут не скоро, но мне все равно нужно уходить из города. Порой мне кажется, что во мне много больше от отца, чем моя бедная матушка могла бы помыслить.   
  
Не сплю вторые сутки. Полное истощение помогает впасть в дрему без снов. Повысили в ранге гильдии. Тут намного проще, чем в Сиродииле. Странно даже.  
  
 **12 Огня Очага.**  
  
Избил данмера, что почти прямо у порта силт-страйдеров продавал лунный сахар худенькой девчонке-данмеру. В итоге изловили и я неделю батрачил на каторжных работах. А его отпустили, потому что сопляк умудрился в последнюю секунду спрятать мешочек в сапоге. И как после этого верить нынешним властям?..  
  
 **17 Огня Очага.**  
  
Во сне видел альтмерку... Думаю, что альтмерку. Она пела мне песню, перебирая белые волосы на моей голове, а её собственные - были подобны чуть-чуть выгоревшей меди. Но... Белые волосы? Я ведь брюнет. И я не знал её, хотя слышал, как сам называл "Альмой". Хриплым, басистым голосом. Альма была красивой, очень красивой. Чем-то напомнила мне рассказ о кимерах - прелестных дикарях и дикарках, которые если сражались - то насмерть, а если любили - то так, что более никогда не сможешь насытится кем-либо иным. Правда, обычно я читал об этом в литературе, которую не принято называть вслух в культурном обществе. Интересно... насколько она достоверна?   
  
**23 Огня Очага.**  
  
Вернулся в имперскую канцелярию и таки украл то самое Алебастрово блюдо. Стоило сущие монеты, зато гордости было выше крыши.   
  
Отписал матери, дабы не волновалась. Интересно, она по-прежнему надеется, что я женюсь на Иллае из Гильдии Магов Бравила, или её уже отпустили эти глупые мысли?   
Ха, Ворри, хочешь знать, почему я считаю их глупыми? Она имперка. А я хоть и сам полукровка, но мне как-то не прельщает ложиться в постель с человеческой женщиной (Дибелла сохрани, мама прости).   
  
Хабаси сказала искать других дуайенов гильдии воров в городах Морровинда. Как оказывается, просто жить, когда ты - вор. Воруй, не убивай… и держи рот на замке.   
  
**25 Огня Очага.**  
  
По-моему, в этом мире существуют три вечные вещи - Аэдра, Даэдра... И Кай, которому опять от меня что-то нужно. Как оказалось, не зря я прошел Вивек вдоль и поперек на последней вылазке - меня отправили туда, дабы я отыскал его информаторов и передал всю информацию ему, моему "Мастеру", чтоб его в хвост и в гриву.   
  
Ох... Интересно, почему он вечно на меня так смотрит, когда я выхожу из дома? Ну, так... жалостливо? С почтением? Дибелла, дай мне силы это пережить.   
  
**3 Начала Морозов.**  
  
Я клянусь, когда-нибудь я сверну этому мастеришке... кхм. Отвлекся, прости.   
  
С Мехрой не возникло и капли вопросов - она дала наводку на книгу, хлопнула ресницами да побежала читать что-то из своей любимой литературы. Поклясться могу, что за нами следили. Хулейю не хотели выпускать, пришлось сунуть взятку данмерам, дабы те оставили его и меня в покое. На этих н'вахов золота не насоби... н'вахов? Брр, видимо, я слишком приобщился к культуре данмеров.   
  
Проще всего было с хаджиткой, чье имя я до сих пор могу выговорить раза с третьего в лучшем случае. Я просто солгал имперскому парнишке, что она уехала на материк. А он поверил! Никогда не перестану удивляться глупости гребанных имперцев.   
  
Получив сведения от хаджитки, решил пройтись по канализации. Обнаружил святилище Сангвина. Зачистил его. Не хотел, честно - они сами первыми напали!   
  
Девять защитите - это воистину больное, самое больное на голову место в Тамриэле.   
  
**5 Начала Морозов.**  
  
Матушка пишет с завидной регулярностью. Наверное, опять недоедает и недосыпает, лишь бы получить лишнюю монетку и написать мне на пару строк больше. Глупая, глупая маменька. Люблю её.  
  
Повысили в звании еще раз, до Заправилы. Как мило. Хоть где-то меня не считают куском скрибового желе, помимо отчего дома.   
  
Хотя… Кай, вроде, не считает меня слишком уж плохим. И, вроде как, Мехра тоже поглядывала на меня с одобрением… бр-р-р. Кажется, я начинаю становиться полноправным членом общества.   
  
**6 Начала Морозов.**  
  
В кошмаре меня назвали Индорилом Нереваром. Этот... это был тот самый мужчина, Ворри. В маске, только без когтей и лишь с одним шрамом, небольшим, на предплечье. Он держал меня за руки и просил стать с ним вровень, просил отомстить Трибуналу за то, что он сотворил...   
  
Кажется, пора завязывать с Гриифом. И Суджаммой. И с лунным сахаром (хотя я с ним, кхм, и не начинал). Вообще со всем. Так, на всякий случай.  
  
 **7 Начала Морозов.**  
  
Когда пришел со сведениями, Кай назвал меня Нереварином. Я сорвался, рассказал ему о снах все до последней капельки, ибо не мог больше терпеть все это дерь... скрибово желе. Он сказал, что мои кошмары, возможно, связаны с тем, что ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО являюсь Нереварином. Возрожденным Нереваром. И мол сны - это память... Меня? Моя память? Или память того, кто погиб сотни лет назад, но теперь вернулся... через меня?   
  
Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет. Это безумие. Это неправда, Ворри. Абсолютная. Я - сын прачки и насильника, грязная полукровка Манелл, матёрый член гильдии воров. И я - не Нереварин.   
  
И знаешь... кажется, я понял. Со мной - все в порядке. ЭТО ВСЕ ВОКРУГ ЧОКНУЛИСЬ!   
  
**9 Начала Морозов.**  
  
Ночью были заморозки - едва уснул. Проклятье. Еще и сны... удивительно, что они почти прекратились. Ну, по крайней мере кошмары теперь позволяют мне относительно нормально поспать.   
  
Надо попытаться отыскать этот чертов лагерь Уршилаку. Подтвердить-то мое Нереваринство они не подтвердят, но зато хотя бы услышу совет от шаманки. В Хууле говорили, что они одни из мудрейших женщин среди эшлендеров.  
  
К слову, о эшлендерах. Зайсубанни тот еще сукин сын. Надобно запомнить на будущее. Стихи ему подавай, сыну помогай, слова лестные говори... козел.   
  
**19 Начала Морозов.**  
  
Это была плохая идея. Очень, очень плохая идея.   
  
Пытаясь добраться до лагеря, трижды садился не на того силт страйдера. Плюнул, пошел пешком. По пути встретил нескольких бандитов, половину из них поубивал, половину - отпустил, ибо они сдались. Чую, что пожалею об этом. Однако... это не главное. Я опять видел ту женщину во сне, Ворри.   
  
Я, она и двое неизвестных мне эльфов были в просторном зале, главным атрибутом которого была огромная, поразительно красивая статуя женщины с луной и звездой в руках. Мы кого-то призывали, я точно это помню. Мужчина, что сидел дальше всех, запел тихо на непонятном мне языке, и рассудок помутился мой, да настолько, что я не был способен сам этого понять. Та женщина использовала странные, дивные свечи... и от них явно странно пахло. Я только спустя пару секунд заметил, что они все задержали дыхание.   
  
Мои плечи жгли. Это было ужасно, было невыносимо. Голова раскалывалась точно переспелый плод, а кожа - стала будто бы и не моя, чужая, убийственная. Альма смеялась, двое же иных мужчин - странно, но точно злобно смотрели на меня. Я не контролировал себя во сне. Последнее, что успел сказать я перед тем, как упасть, было... кажется: «Прости меня, Азура. Прости меня... прости, Ворин».   
За тем я проснулся.   
  
Кто такой Ворин? И при чем тут Азура? Ничего не понимаю...   
  
**20 Начала Морозов.**  
  
Таки дошел до лагеря Уршилаку. Пришлось отдать целый кошель золота одному дикарю, дабы он сказал мне, что делать. Верно говорила Хабаси – подкупны все, даже дикари. Пришлось, правда, после уверить еще одного мужчину, дабы тот понял, что мне действительно НУЖНО увидеть ашхана.   
  
Разрешил, пусть и нехотя. Но из-за подступающей ночи сказал заночевать в палатке недавно умершего охотника. Интересно, что из этого всего выйдет?   
  
**21 Начала Морозов.**  
  
Сказали стать другом племени, иначе не смогут ничем помочь. Чертовы Эшлендеры. Чтоб им... аргх. Ну, тем не менее, шаманка племени Нибани Меса дала мне совет прежде, чем прогнать взашей. По её словам, видения, которые я принимаю за сны, насылает Ур Дагот. Ворин. Ворин Дагот. Это... это его именем я назвал тебя, Ворри. Но... как я мог его знать? Черт. Эта штука с пророчеством нравится мне все меньше и меньше.   
  
**23 Начала Морозов.**  
  
Я едва выжил, Ворри. Помнишь, что я говорил о усыпальнице Андрано? Так вот. То были сущие цветочки. И я дождался, мать их, ягодок.  
  
Скелеты, духи, выскакивающие из-за угла - сказать честно, я устал им даже удивляться. Я бил как заведённый - рубящий, колющий, снести голову. Рубящий удар, колющий удар - снести башку. Как учил Смитти, мой учитель-норд из Имперского города. Ей богу, я... я… черт, я просто устал от всего этого.   
  
Лук, который я едва не пропустил, сказали оставить себе. Интересно, они обидятся, если я его продам?..  
  
Нибани дала пару советов, извинилась за грубость, а затем колко задела меня тем, что, мол, не может чужеземец быть Нереварином. А мне разве нужно им быть? Соберу как можно больше дрейков и брошу все, усевшись на ближайший корабль, отправившись к матушке. Матушка... Матушка! Вот он, мой ключик к спасению. Если верить Нибани Месе, то Нереварин должен быть сироткой, рожденной от неизвестных родителей. А мои родители - известны! Они не самые лучшие, признаю... но это мой путь к спасению. Я не Нереварин.   
  
Ох, Ворри, как же хорошо от этой мысли.   
  
  
**26 Начала Морозов.**  
  
Я усыновленный.  
  
Написав матери радостную весть о лазейке в этом самом "проклятии"... я узнал, что не являюсь ей родным. Маменька нашла меня на улице, запеленанным и брошенным, и она не смогла пройти мимо. История об отце - ложь, Ворри. Как и милые истории мамы о том, как я глазами "похож на её дядюшку, великого воина".   
Решил сходить до Вивека, немного проветриться. Мне нужно отдохнуть. Я слишком устал.   
  
**27 Начала Морозов.**  
  
Когда подходил к Вивеку, обнаружил дверь в скале. Думаю, Ворри, ты догадываешься, что я не мог пройти мимо. Особенно после того, как мой попутчик-босмер рассказал мне о том, что в этих пещерах нередко бывают контрабандисты. Хм, посмотрим.  
  
 **28 Начала Морозов.**  
  
Это... это кошмар, Ворри. Дибелла защити... ух. Так. Надо все выложить по порядку.   
  
Когда я зашел, на меня почти сразу накинулись троица молодцов. Благо дело, я умудрился еще в Балморе купить амулет призыва скелета и кольцо призыва скампа и кое-как, но все же отбился. Меня удивило то, что в сундуках... не было толковой контрабанды. Может, немного скаттла да пару рубинов. Но ведь это не стоит того, чтобы занимать целую пещеру, верно?   
  
Вместе со своими призванными «собратьями» разведал пещеру чуть глубже. Контрабандисты встречались либо парами, либо поодиночке, посему мне не было шибко трудно. Однако... ближе к концу я услышал крик. Не один, нет. А сущую какофонию из десятков страдальческих стонов. Я побежал, мои ребята - за мной. Выбив последнюю дверь с помощью лежащей неподалеку кувалды, я понял, как ошибался.   
  
Дверь в дальнем углу комнаты была выбита, и, судя по следам, последние контрабандисты сбежали, поджав хвосты. На земле же... Азура милосердная. Это не хочется вспоминать. Совершенно. Но... арг. Их было с десяток. Может с двое. Рабы. Кое-кто был убит, кто-то - задавлен, но результат оставался один. Я «всполошил» это гнездо, и работорговцы, право дело, решили, что на их притон случилась облава. Они убили всех, кого могли, а сами - сбежали. Подонки...   
  
Однако одна девчонка-аргонианка выжила. Она жалась в углу, скуля, и я даже без какого-либо лекарского осмотра понял, что у неё что-то с ногой. Я поднял её, она вырывалась и, кажется, пищала что-то в стиле: «Нет, не убивайте, пожалуйста!» Мне пришлось её усыпить заклинанием, которому совсем недавно обучился у одной из эшлендерок. Удивительно. И не думал, что оно мне сгодится.   
  
Решил отнести девочку в Вивек. Может быть, хоть там мне скажут, что с ней делать.   
  
**30 Начала Морозов.**  
  
Ворри, мне кажется, я едва не стал папой.   
  
Малышка относительно пришла в себя только пару часов назад. Лекарь сказал, что она пережила неслабый шок (и не удивительно - я бы, пережив смерть всех близких, вряд ли был бы лучше) и вряд ли сможет полноценно оправится. Как ни странно, она больше не шипит на меня. Разве что спросила один раз, когда я зашел её проведать... спросила так тихо, смотря на меня, что у меня едва мурашки по спине не прошли:"Зачем вы убили маму и папу?"   
  
Я ей, конечно, все пояснил, но не думаю, что она поверила. Хочу заплатить лекарю и оставить ребенка с ним. Как бы маменька соловьем не заливалась о желании внуков - сам я ни капельки не считаю себя способным к обучению будущего поколения.   
  
И так, к слову... если верить её словам... Пэпи. Её зовут Пэпи.   
  
**1 Заката Солнца.**  
  
Лекарь отказался оставлять её у себя. Выслушав это, забрал девчонку с собой, решив оставить её у Кая. Мастер шпионов, хах, думаю сможет отыскать кого-нибудь, кто сможет за ней присмотреть. Или, на крайний случай, сам за ней присмотрит. Я же исполняю для него пророчество, верно?   
  
Девчонка оказалась весьма резвой, и если верить некоторым её репликам, до того, как её продали в рабство, она очень любила рисовать. Купил ей пару кистей и бумаги - она демонстративно выбросила их на землю, сказав, что ей не нужны подачки от меня. Но когда я отошел, она подобрала это все и спрятала в походную сумку, которую я тоже ей купил. Дети... неужто я тоже был таким, когда был меньше?   
  
**3 Заката Солнца.**  
  
Один торговец подвез нас к Балморе. Пэпи жутко понравилось кататься на гуаре, и она едва не устроила истерику, когда я её с него снимал. Данмерский торгаш подарил ей каких-то сушеных букашек на палочке, и аргонианка с сущим удовольствием их скушала, замолчав. Я ему, конечно, благодарен, но… фу-у...  
  
Кай, как ни странно, достаточно нерадушно принял Пэпи и сказал, что попробует поискать её приют, но, мол, ничего не обещает. Чертов н'вах. Я ему пророчество исполняю, а он!..  
  
Когда уходил из дома, девчонка тихо фыркнула. Вроде что-то на подобии "возвращайся поскорее". Может быть я и не эксперт, но дети странные. Очень странные. Надо будет купить ей красок.   
  
Кай сказал, пока я прохлаждался с девчонкой, ему пришли тревожные вести о Шестом Доме. И о Даготе. Должен отправиться к Форту Пёстрой бабочки, и мне, мол, там все расскажут. Интересно, а почему бабочки? Почему не Форт Грязного Скриба? Кхм... забудь, Ворри.   
  
**5 Заката Солнца.**   
  
Должен отправиться в Илуниби, что близ Гнаар Мока. Азура... страшно почему-то. Не знаю, почему.   
  
Купил в лавке гостинцев для Пэпи и отправил их посыльным, вместе с небольшой заметкой для Кая. Интересно, ей понравится? Каю то определенно будет по вкусу после его веществ... кхм. Надо обновить снаряжение. Подумать страшно, что меня в той пещере ждет.   
  
Чую, Ворри, возможно скоро ты исполнишь ту вещь, ради которой тогда, еще при Сейда Нине, я тебя сотворил.   
  
  
**15 Заката Солнца.**   
  
Я чудом, мать его за ногу, трижды через колено и через Мехруно-Дагонский хер, не сдох. Хотя лучше бы сдох. Определенно.  
  
Это была самая отвратительная пещера, которую вообще можно себе представить в самых отвратительных и полных скрибового дерьма кошмарах. Там были... меры, они кричали, они пытались разодрать мне лицо, а еще были, мать их, люди (а люди ли вообще?) с хоботами на лице! Несколькими, черт их подери, хоботами на лице! Целым гребанным осьминогом на лице! Азура милосердная... ух. Надо объяснить все по порядку, да?   
  
Жители деревушки сразу стали смотреть на меня, как на умалишённого, как только я начал выпрашивать сведения о Илуниби. Некоторые отваживали меня, крутя пальцем у виска, некоторые смотрели как-то с сочувствием... но одна данмерка таки мне указала в сторону той проклятущей пещеры взамен милости - я прикончил нескольких нетчей, что угрожали деревни.   
  
В пещере было тихо и даже как-то спокойно, что ли. Красные свечи мягко и достаточно приятно для взора отсвечивали на грубо отесанные стены, а в самой пещере приторно и чуть сладко пахло благовониями... Потом начался ад. Маги, обезумевшие люди, опять маги, какие-то твари, более напоминающие чудища из сказки, чем реальных созданий? а потом... потом появился разумный. Я не знаю, мер ли он или был ли им когда-то, но сомневаюсь, что его можно назвать здоровым. Он сказал... сказал, что я должен стать вровень с Уром Даготом. Сказал, что он через своего слугу передал мне сообщение.   
  
Я хотел узнать больше, Ворри, клянусь, но он напал на меня. А после, когда уже умирал... он наслал на меня что-то. Это было странным, я чувствовал себя нормально. Но кожа... Азура, что с ней случилось. В каком-то бреду, но я все же покинул Илуниби, пешком отправившись в Балмору. Почему пешком? Первый же извозчик Силт страйдера сказал мне, что со мной происходит. Я болен, Ворри. И я умираю.   
  
Но все же надо отчитаться Каю, ха? Чтобы это все не было зря. Чтобы тот, кто действительно Неревар, Нереварин... смог пройти дальше, чем я.   
  
Я не Нереварин. И это значит, что скоро я сойду с ума, а позже - сдохну.   
  
Весело, ха, Ворри?   
  
  
**17 Заката Солнца.**  
  
Есть надежда. Азура подери мою Луну-и-Звезду, есть надежда!   
  
Я перемотал все самые важные части тела бинтами. Так посоветовал Кай - сказал, мол, на время, но это позволит сдержать распухание и распад тканей. Пэпи без каких-либо предубеждений помогала мне это делать, смазывая бинты перед перемоткой настойкой, за которой сама бегала в местную Гильдию Магов. Интересно, её заставил Кай или это была её инициатива? Знаешь, Ворри, даже как-то узнавать не хочется. Заметил несколько картин в углу дома. Она рисовала? Интересно… Когда это закончится, я обязательно научу её торговать своими картинами. Пэпи станет богатой, навсегда забудет о рабском прошлом…   
  
Мастер-Шпион велел мне излечиться от корпруса с помощью единственного данмера, что, со слов Кая, может его вылечить. То бишь, мне придется переться едва ли не через весь остров к Тель Фиру, дабы излечиться у старо-древнего отшельника (не, я не вру, он реально древний!) от болезни, что считается неизлечимой. Дал мне денег и какую-то о-очень тяжелую двемерскую штуку. Проклятье. И мне её прямо до тех домов-грибов таскать?   
  
Когда уходил, уже близь порта силт страйдеров обнаружил в мешке маленький пучок степных трав и небольшую записку «Вазвращайся цилым и нивридимым! П.» На другой стороне был нарисован… я? Кривенько, кажется, простым карандашом… Азура. Очень с этого умилился, спрятал записку во внутренний кармашек мантии, ближе к сердцу. Ребенок-ребенком, честное слово...  
  
 **18 Заката Солнца.**   
Сегодня приснилось, что кто-то гладит меня по лицу. Клянусь, я стойко это ощущал. Как кто-то касается маски-повязки на лице, оглаживает скулы, целует прикрытые веки. Азура, я поклясться могу - это было!  
  
Нужно дойти за день до Вивека. Иначе, ей богу, я начну попросту разваливаться на части. Интересно, а коты едят человеческое мясо? Вроде как Кай рассказывал, что к Пэпи котенок приблудился... Ух. Как она там? Кай говорил, она любит рисовать пейзажи. Надо будет отвезти её в Сиродиил. Там прекрасные пейзажи. Пэпи понравится маменьке. Не может не понравится…   
  
**19 Заката Солнца.**  
  
Было трудно добраться. Ноги порой не хотят слушаться, а заклинание хождения по воде и вовсе с самого юнства давалось мне с больши-им трудом. Тем не менее, до Тель Фира я дошел. Сам удивился, как быстро... По-моему, я лунатик. Ну, это не исключено. Засыпать в одном месте и просыпаться в совсем другом - немного ненормально. Я так думаю. Хотя, может, и нормально. Трудно сконцентрироваться на определенной мысли.   
  
Корпрусариум. Пахнет мясом. И... звук барабана. Успокаивает, это хорошо. Трудно думать. Не хочу думать. Двемер? Странный. Общительный. Чуть толстый. Не мне судить.   
  
Сказали принести сапоги. Не хочу нести, хочу спать. Слышу тихий, шипящий плач, будто бы над самим ухом. «Не сдавайся, - шипящий голос будто бы в мольбе вопит, кричит, стучит, доходя до самого сердца, до самой прогнившей души. - Иди вперед, Нереварин. Будь сильным. Рассвет придет».   
  
Иду. Не знаю, кто говорит. Не знаю, слышу ли я или это галлюцинация, или вовсе я просто сплю. Черт... опять из носа течет кровь. Надо спешить. Времени мало.   
  
**21 Заката Солнца.**  
  
После излечения потерял сознание, если верить Фиру. Проспал два дня, думать больно до сих пор. Он сказал, что я все еще болен, и что буду болен до скончания времен - однако, я не буду иметь негативных эффектов сей болезни. Слабость пропадает, кожа перестала быть дряблой и тонкой, точно плохая и некачественная намоченная ткань. Я буду жить? Азура милосердная...  
  
Написал письмо матери и отправил его вместе с кораблем, идущим в Сиродиил. Я строго-настрого запретил Каю рассказывать о моей болезни матери... но милости Азуры ради, разве меня хоть кто-нибудь слушает?   
  
Купил в Садрит Море вкусностей для Пэпи, рулон бумаги и в придачу пять кистей с самым дорогим ворсом. Интересно, это... её голос я слышал в бреду? Такое вообще возможно?   
  
**24 Заката Солнца.**   
  
Сказали искать утраченные пророчества. Милой Азуры ради - я даже не успел толком поговорить с Пэпи! Она очень плакала, когда я вернулся. Сам удивился немерено... ха. Купил ей деревянный кинжал, дабы она могла тренироваться вместе с Каем. Старик был недоволен. Ну и черт с ним.   
  
Утра-аченные пророчества. Напоминает что-то, что вряд ли можно найти просто так, не находишь, Ворри?   
  
Хабаси доложила, что на Пэпи, пока меня не было, а Кай придавался синьке, напали как минимум четыре раза. Она вместе с юнцом-босмером защищали её все это время. Благодарности моей не было предела, но каджитка сказала, что ей не нужно моих денег. Она… так тепло отзывалась о Пэпи.   
  
Я рад, что малышка смогла найти себе настоящих друзей.   
  
**25 Заката Солнца.**   
  
Порой я благословляю свою милую матуш... мачеху за то, что она насильно обучала меня азам магии. Черт возьми, в какой раз это уже спасает мою шкуру? Понятия не имею.   
  
Пришлось штурмовать огромный валун, именуемый Министерством Правды, при этом стараясь никого не убивать. Не убивать, Ворри! Это было трудно как никогда. Проклятые ординаторы, точно ищейки, вечно едва не вынюхивали меня.   
  
Благослови Азура дух того бандита, с тела которого я спер кольцо, зачарованное на "Хамелеон". Ей богу, оно спасло и меня, и девчонку, которую я оттуда вытащил.   
  
Ах да. Мехру похитили. Мне пришлось её вызволять... и что-то мне это напоминает. Что-то... не из моей жизни. Что-то темное, как я с несколькими собратьями воевал, как защищал, как позже скалился, опираясь на друга-мага и радуясь победе, пока оный меня успокаивал и лечил рану на боку... Это был ты, Ворин? Мы сражались вместе? Я… я защищал тебя?   
  
Черт, как все трудно. Надо завершить все это поскорее и свалить с Морровинда как можно быстрее.   
  
**2 Вечерней Звезды.**  
  
Я почти у цели. Глупая загадка, глупая шаманка... ух. Я пришел, и мне осталось подождать заката. Пришло мое время, Ворин. Пришло, и нынче мы узнаем правду. Нереварин ли я? Был ли когда-то я твоим братом и другом, Индорилом Нереваром?   
  
Мы узнаем это через пару часов, мой друг. Узнаем…   
  
**20 Вечерней Звезды.**  
  
Азура милосердная, сколько времени прошло. Я уже почти и забыл о тебе, дружок. Сегодня, в день своего рождения перебирал вещи и нашел тебя, Ворри. Вор-ри. Каким же я был глупцом, когда назвал тебя так, ха?   
  
Я почти у цели. Вивек отдал мне призрачного стража. Сегодня я ночую в Призрачных вратах, отдыхаю перед тем... чтобы встретится с тобой. Интересно, ты действительно считаешь, что я способен убить тебя? Действитеьно ли думаешь, что моя рука поднимется на тебя, мой единожды верный собрат?   
  
Кай покинул Балмору давно, и на мои плечи помимо одной из ведущих ролей Гильдии Воров легло главенство над Клинками. Пэпи? Я уговорил Кая забрать её с собой. Девчонка плакала, упиралась, но Мастер забрал её. Забрал и пообещал, что вместе с моим последним письмом доставит девчонку моей матушке. Доставит – и расскажет о том, кем был её сын. Героем? Предателем? Лазутчиком Азуры, что прошел через века? Я не знаю. Дал возможность Каю говорить так, как он считает нужным.   
  
Записка Пэпи до сих пор греет мне сердце. Вернусь ли я к ней? Не знаю. Слишком много вопросов, на которые, увы, у меня нет ответа.   
  
Но понимаешь ли ты… нет, не понимаешь. Я вспомнил, Ворин. Все до последней капельки. Вспомнил предательство, вспомнил свою смерть, вспомнил, что моменты из снов – реальны, и я на деле касался тебя так, как не касаются брата, любил тебя, как можно на деле любить лишь женщину. Я вспомнил все, Мой Дагот, и в этот самый момент не стало Манелла, не стало этого юного данмера. Но… был ли он вообще когда-то?   
  
Изменило ли тебя сердце Лорхана настолько, насколько я это представляю? Азура, лишь бы не так... Она отобрала тебя у меня единожды. Не-ет, не так. Я сам потерял тебя. Предал, отвернулся, доверился вертихвостке Альмалексии, лживому Вивеку и предателю Силу. Некогда они были верны мне, точно самые дорогие псы, но ты единый остался мне верен до самого конца, до самого последнего вздоха.   
  
Завтра я приду на красную гору, мое сердце. Завтра - решится наша общая судьба.   
  
Мое сердце… иронично, верно?   
  
  
**27 Вечерней Звезды.**  
  
Я никогда раньше не замечал, что звезды близ Красной горы так прекрасны, Ворри.   
  
Я...я сделал это. Я не узнал в Дагот Уре того, кого прежде любил. Он был тенью, частью, а возможно – был подобен маленькой птице, что была замкнута в клети собственного сознания. Но это был не Ворин. Не тот Ворин, что любил меня. Не тот Ворин, которого я предал.   
  
Я его уничтожил, мой дорогой дневник. Собственными руками подарил ему освобождение от безумия, от ненависти и горести. Слова его были лживы, и мне пришлось подарить ему единую милость, на которую я был способен. Подарить, ибо я ничем не мог ему помочь. Ничем не мог остановить злобу, ярость… мог лишь оборвать, точно цветок.   
  
Его глаза. Перед смертью в них было… счастье? Он умер на моих руках. В своем опороченном теле, сгнивая от проклятия заживо, он жался ко мне, точно маленький котенок. И я плакал, мой дневник. Плакал и прижимал его к себе, игнорируя слова Азуры.   
  
Ведь пророчество свершилось, Ворри. И ныне мир более не нуждается в Нереварине.   
  
Я не смог вырвать и единого листа из своей жизни-нежизни, Ворри. Не смог, ибо слишком слаб для того, чтобы забыть, позволить памяти ускользать сквозь пальцы, точно вода. Не смог вырвать, Ворри. Но смог бросить в огонь всю книгу.   
  
Прощай, мой друг. Надеюсь... надеюсь здесь, среди песков, тебя отыщут и прочтут, прочтут с тем же трепетом, с которым некогда читала Пэпи. Маленькая, маленькая милая Пэпи… Надеюсь, кто-то узнает правду. Узнает о том, как трудно быть тем, кем я есть. Я же уплываю в Акавир. Пусть тот, кто прочтет эти строки, не попытается меня искать, ибо я отплываю туда не просто так.   
  
Неревар Индорил, воплощенный в полукровке Манелле из Бравила идет искать своей смерти в тех диких землях.   
И… если у вас будет возможность – помолитесь Азуре за меня. Помолитесь, ибо на большее, чем её милость, я просто не могу претендовать.


End file.
